


Когда Дэвид впервые увидел Джека

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, WTF Combat 2017, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Оригинал:The First Time David Saw JackbyMichelle Christian (movies_michelle)





	

**Название:** Когда Дэвид впервые увидел Джека  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2017  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
 **Оригинал:** [The First Time David Saw Jack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/55941) by **Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)**  
 **Размер:** драббл, 181 слово  
 **Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шэпард  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Когда Дэвид впервые увидел Джека"

Когда Дэвид впервые встретил Джека, тот был окровавлен, покрыт бинтами и не в себе. А еще Дэвида в тот момент слегка отвлекали враги.

Когда Джек впервые представился Дэвиду, то так старался казаться непринуждённым, что Дэвид счел его придурком.

Когда Дэвид впервые увидел Джека на вечеринке, одетого с иголочки, Джек был пьян и под руку с девушкой, на которую смотрел так же, как на дорогие часы на своём запястье.

Когда Дэвид впервые увидел Джека, действительно увидел, они оказались под обстрелом в фермерском доме. Джек раздавал команды своим людям и старался обезопасить семью фермера, попавшую в ловушку вместе с ними. Когда взорвалась граната, Джек бросился к маленькой девочке, прикрыв её собой от рухнувшей части потолка. После, подняв голову, он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться уцелевшей малышке, хотя кровь из пореза над глазом уже заливала его лицо.  
Тогда Дэвид подумал, что Джек выглядит как принц.


End file.
